Vampires: The Trilogy
by Bishie95
Summary: A three-shot series in which Zero makes a horrid mistake, and must live with the consequences... or does he? (This includes the story, the sequel, and eventually the prequel; it also includes the original version of Bloodlust.)
1. Bloodlust: The Original Version

**A.N. This is the original version of this story. I did not want to delete it because I felt that it was kind of funny to see the awful writing style that I once loved so much!**

**Bloodlust: The Original Version**

* * *

So this is the first and only Vampire Knight story I have ever written so please tell me what you think! I found it a few days ago in an old folder on my bookshelf and thought it was okish enough to post, it got me an A in like 7th grade so I guess its good enough for people to read. Anyways, I wrote this before the first season of the anime was even over so please excuse my previous lack of knowledge as to how the series actually ends.

Please review. I accept any form of reviews, even flames! Also note:** flames will be printed and sent to all of my friends so we can laugh at how ridiculous said person is acting!**  
You have been warned.

* * *

"Are you sure?" He asked in a strained whisper; his grip subconsciously tightening around her waist.

"Yes.' Her breath tickled his ear. 'I've been ready for days." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"You thought it would come to this?" He asked, his lips brushing against her neck.

She couldn't answer. The obvious pain he was in caused her to choke up. She simply nodded her head, regretting it when she felt his hand grip the back of her shirt tighter. He was struggling for control, had been for years. Why it took her so long to notice it was beyond her. She had known him for over four years now. They had never been great friends, even less as siblings, but she still cared for him more than anything. Ever since the day her adopted father brought him home, scared, tired, and drenched in his parents blood, she knew he would be important to her, she just never guess this much.

"I can't." He said through clenched teeth.

"What? Yes, you can! You have too! You will be killed if you don't!" She screamed at him, gripping the front of his shirt tighter. "Please, don't make me watch you die!" She cried, her eyes pleading.

"You think I want to watch you die? Do you think I want to be the one who killed you? How do you know I'll be able to stop? Pleases don't make me do it." He begged, burying his face into the crook of her neck, against his better judgment.

She didn't know how to respond. She stood there stunned by how desperate his voiced had sounded. She almost gave into his desperate pleas, but the consequences of that decision would be too great. "No." She was shocked by the harshness in her voice. "You are not giving up on me. You have to do this!" She yelled at him, pushing him away from her. She pulled a dagger from inside her boot, and slashed it across her palm; wiping the blood that poured out across her neck.

She gasped when she looked up and saw his glowing red eyes across the room. He was trying to get away from her but the part of him that longed for her blood was keeping him bound to this room. "What have you done?!" He hissed out, feeling the last of his self-control slipping away.

"I'm making sure you live!" She whispered, walking towards him. He stumbled backwards until he reached the wall. "I told you I'm not going to watch you lose yourself and die. You never asked for this, and I was only able to watch you suffer.' She said, placing her uncut hand on his chest. 'Most of the time I didn't even know what was going on, but now I do, and I can finally help you."

"I don't want your help!" He yelled, his eyes flashing between red and lavender. His hand deceived him as he reached out to run his fingertips over the blood on her neck.

"Maybe not… but you need it." She said, tilting her head back to expose the bloodied skin of her neck.

His eyes flashed a brilliant red before he had her pinned against the wall opposite of were they had just been standing. He let out a sorrowful whine before he attacked her neck, his fangs piercing her delicate ivory skin. She gasped at the pulsing pain at her neck. Her fists were clenching and un-clenching where he held them pinned above her head. She gave a small sigh of relief as the pain turned into a twisted type of pleasure. Everything was becoming blurry, her mind was cloudy, and she couldn't focus on anything. She felt weightless, as if at any moment she would simply float off from the face of the earth. She knew he wouldn't be able to stop before she was dead, he had starved himself for to long, and despite all that had happened, she regretted nothing. She was suddenly unable to keep her eyes open and her legs had given out. They both fell to the floor with a thud, his mouth never leaving her neck.

'_At least he will live._' She thought, as all feeling left her and she was cast into a world of eternal darkness.

He released his hold on her neck when he felt her body go limp. "I'm so sorry Yuuki." Zero cried, pulling her lifeless body closer to him. "I never intended for it to end this way."


	2. Vampires: Bloodlust (New version)

**Hello! I know it has been ridiculously long since I have done anything with this account... other than increase the number of my favorite stories! This is the edited version of my original story, _Bloodlust,_ and I hope that you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one. I decided to keep that original version for those of you that loved it.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this, and please stay tuned for the sequel!**

* * *

**Vampires: Bloodlust**

It was dark, and the room was quiet. The moon had previously been shining, but the sudden onslaught of grey storm clouds had obstructed the moon's beams.

Two figures stood close together in the shadowed room; soft murmurs were barely audible.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a strained whisper; his voice was that of a broken man.

His grip subconsciously tightened around her waist as she replied, "Yes."

Her breath tickled his ear as she continued, "I've been ready for days."

She sounded embarrassed. He could picture the beautiful blush that tinted her fair skin.

"You thought it would come to this?" He asked, as something akin to a disbelieving laugh passed his lips. She expected him to slip up again; and despite the likely hood of him doing so, he was still wounded by her lack of faith.

She simply nodded her head in response, regretting the action when she felt him grip her tighter.

He was struggling for control again. He had been for years. Why had she not noticed sooner! She had known him for over four years; they were siblings for goodness' sake! Granted, they had never acted like siblings, and one could hardly call them friends; but she cared for him more that anyone else. Ever since Kaien... The Headmaster brought him home in that horrid state, she knew he would be important to her.

She just never imagined how much.

She felt him nuzzle his face deeper into the crook of her neck, but when she felt the cool of his teeth scrape against her pulse, she stiffened and let out a small yelp.

He kissed her neck instead; and she could feel the sad smile he wore.

"I won't do it."

At that, she looked him in they eyes. He looked tired, and tempted, sad and torn.

She sighed, gripping the front of his shirt. "You have too. You will digress to a Level E, and then you will be killed!" The thought brought tears to her eyes "Please, don't make me watch you die!"

He reacted violently.

"You think I want to watch you die?" He screamed as he pushed her away from him. "Do you think I want to be the one who killed you? How do you know I'll be able to stop? I won't be the one to end your life!" He was crying, not because he was scared of dying, but because he wanted nothing more than to accept her offer and drain her of her scarlet life force.

"The pills are no longer working; you must do this, or you might kill someone..."

"That is exactly what you are asking me to do! I will kill you," he grabbed her upper arms and enunciated his words by lightly shaking her. "I will drain every drop of blood from your body, and I will enjoy it! I will not care I'd you scream at me to stop, the thought actually excites me! So please, you stupid girl, do not make me do this."

She was at a lack of words. She stood staring into his eyes, trying to read the flickering emotions she saw there.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it a few moments later when her words refused to cooperate.

He took her silence as confirmation that he had scared her into forgoing her ludicrous idea. He smiled in slight relief, finding it a tad easier to control himself. He kissed her ever-so-gently on the forehead, and turned to leave the room.

"Good night, Stupid. I will see you in the morning."

She watched him turn to leave, and as he was about to open the door, her body reacted; she needed to get blood into his system, even if it was against his will.

She pulled a small, silver dagger from her right boot, and slashed the weapon across her left palm.

He stilled completely, his hand clenching the door-knob. She prayed dearly that he didn't decide to flee the room.

He turned to face her, and she smiled. He was not going to leave, and she would get what she wanted.

He took one small step closer to her, and she saw his eyes flash red. He was desperate to get away from her, but the part of him that longed for her blood was keeping him bound to the room.

"What-" he sputtered. "What have you done!"

"I'm making sure you live!" she whispered, walking towards him. He stumbled backwards until he was flush with the door. She pressed herself completely against him, and held his hand with her bloodied one. "This is my choice. This is my blood; it belongs to me despite what Aido says."

He was lucid enough to make a quizzical face in response to her words.

She replied, "Kaname has claimed my body and blood. He says he owns me, but I have already given my everything to someone else... To you."

He was crying again, and he held her closer to him with his free hand. "I can't watch you suffer like this. All this time, I never knew what you were going through. But I do now! I know, and I can help you! I can save you, so please! Let me save you before someone takes me away from you!"

"I don't want your help," he moaned. He was miserable.

His eyes were flashing between red and lavender; and he had slowly, and subconsciously, brought her hand to his mouth.

"No, but you need it," she flexed her fingers, and he stilled, realizing that he had been licking her wound.

"Please," she tilted her head to expose her ivory neck. "Let me help."

She could feel him try to shrink back into the door, but he was stuck. He was looking anywhere but her, and she knew she was losing this battle.

'Forgive me,' she though. This was going to hurt him, but maybe it would make him react the way she desired.

"If you continue to refuse me, then I should just return to Kaname." She pulled away slightly, but he still held her hand. "He loves the way I taste-"

She gasped.

He was holding her to him impossibly tight, and his fangs were embedded in her fair skin. He was still crying, and low, guttural whines could be heard every few seconds.

She smiled, pleased that her goading had worked.

She laced one hand in his silver locks and held his mouth to her neck. He didn't resist, instead lifting her so that her neck came minutely closer to his mouth.

He released his hold on her neck for a moment, only to adjust the angle of his mouth and devour her neck again.

She cried out this time, and he growled possessively.

She was panting, and everything was quickly becoming fuzzy. Her entire body felt like it was burning, and a strange type of feeling began to coil in her stomach.

"S'ry," she started to slur her words. "I din't want... make y' u'set. I need y' ta sabe... self."

His bite force lessened.

And he just whined, the sound broken. He needed to stop; she was dying! But he couldn't. She tasted so good, and he refused to ever let Kaname have the pleasure of enjoying her.

She was his now; he would kill her before he let anyone else have her.

He attacked her neck with renewed vigor, and she whimpered.

She let out a long deep breath, and something that sounded like "love you" left her mouth as her consciousness faded into nothing-ness.

He stayed attached to her neck for a few seconds longer, before he had finished his meal. He releases his bite and hold, and she fell gracelessly to the floor. He continued to lean against the door, a small, satisfied smile on his lips.

No one else could ever have her now.

He licked her remaining blood from his lips and finger tips, before pushing off of the door.

He nudged her body out of his way, and opened the door. But when the rush of fresh air entered his blood-filled mind, his thoughts cleared, and his eyes slowly returned to a soft purple.

He began to shake as memories and thoughts began piecing themselves together. He looked down at his blood covering his shirt, and the metallic taste in his mouth suddenly made sense.

He slammed the door closed, praying that she wasn't dead. He saw her then, crumpled and contorted on the floor. She was still and her nightgown was stained with red.

He walked disbelievingly over towards her, and dropped to the floor. He scooped her body into his arms, hoping that this was merely a nightmare.

He looked down at her brown, glassy eyes, and the nasty wounds on her neck told him that this was no dream. He had done this to her, and he had done it willingly.

He killed her because the thought of someone else owning her angered him. He killed her because he was to weak to not touch her.

She would have been better off if she had never met him.

He held her close to him and rested his head against hers. He killed her; he began to sob.

And then he was screaming, and he heard people coming to check on him, but he didn't care.

He held her tightly, and when someone threw open the door to the room, he held her closer, refusing to let anyone see.

Someone tried to pry her from him, but he couldn't let her go.

He could feel the others in the room watching him, and didn't know if they were human, vampire, or even real. All he knew was that he had killed the girl he loved.

... And Yuuki had asked for it.

* * *

**Please review, and if you see any grammar errors, please, please tell me!**


End file.
